


Coffee, Kale & Haircuts

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky likes the internet, Implied Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Bucky is getting a little too Hipster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoothies, Kale & Organic Foods

**Author's Note:**

> I asked one of my best bros what hipsters like and I got such a great answers I kinda thought I could add this to the whole ‘Millennial Bucky’ idea I had but as a new idea? Idk. I thought since you can’t really escape everything hipster I would just put some of the answers I got in here.

Sam wasn’t particularly surprised when he came home from visiting his sister to find the fridge filled with a mass amount of fresh vegetables. Steve had also been out, so that only left Bucky. Bucky was a fanatic of going to the farmers markets on Saturdays. Sam had to admit, he was proud of the guy for leaving the apartment to get out and do stuff. Like go food shopping, especially since the guy only had one arm. 

He walked over to the fruit bowl that was set up like a freaking oil painting or a magazine spread. He went to pick up an apple when he heard Bucky clear his throat. 

“Hey Bucky.”

“Sam” he greeted. “What are you doing?”

He frowned. “Grabbing an apple.”

Bucky shook his head. “Not yours.”

His frown deepened. “Um... what?”

“Sorry, but I bought you separate food.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, feeling deeply offended. He wasn’t sure what Bucky was trying to imply, but he wasn’t at all impressed.

Bucky, although his expression was totally deadpan, didn’t convey anger or irritation, but he seemed oddly curious, which threw Sam off. “Well, I went to the farmers markets and bought this stuff since its organic.”

“Since when did you care about organic food?” Sam asked.

“I was doing some research on the tablet” he said.

“Oh, right.” Sam totally forgot that Steve had left his tablet for Bucky to play around on. It kept him amused since he didn’t really like doing much of anything. He usually spent his time huddled away in Steve’s room, grunting answers and hiding away from responsibilities.

Bucky walked closer, seeming cautious. He picked up the apple Sam had been eyeing off and took a bite. He sat on the bench.

“Do you really have to be such an absolute caveman?”

Bucky looked like he was thinking about it. “Hmm... perhaps” he decided on. He pulled his legs up to his chest.

“Feet off the bench.”

Bucky looked at him, giving him the ultimate childish, pouting, sad face. 

“Oh god” Sam shook his head.

“Don’t make me tell Steve” Bucky said.

Sam shook his head. “This is my house-”

“What are you gonna do? Kick me out?”

“Don’t try me. Anyway, why are you acting like some sixteen year old?”

“I’m not. Just hungry.”

“Okay. Well, I guess I can ask you why I can’t eat the organic food. Steve gives you the money to buy food.”

“Well, Steve wrote a list of foods we needed. ‘We’ being Steve and me. He gave me a separate list of things you wanted, so I spent Steve’s money on organic food and the money you gave me on the non-specified if needing to be organic or not food.”

“That is so stupid. We could all just eat the same food.”

Bucky nodded. “That is a good point.” He put the apple core next to him on the bench and slipped off the bench. He opened the fridge and started pulling ingredients out.

Sam grabbed an apple from Bucky’s organic fruit bowl and ate it anyway. Fuck this food division shit. “What are you making?”

“A smoothie.”

Sam raised a brow. “A smoothie?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Bucky... this is so unlike you.”

Bucky shrugged. “Would you like some?”

“Is that kale?”

“Yes.”

Sam frowned. He didn’t even know if he had eaten kale. He frowned. “I will try a bit.”

Bucky nodded and opened the pantry.

“You bought everything organic.”

He nodded. “I did.”

“You bought organic almond milk?”

“Weird isn’t it?” Bucky said, frowning as he set the carton on the bench. “I wonder how they milk almonds” he muttered. 

Sam shook his head. “Everything you do is weird.”

Bucky looked at him. “Are you saying that this isn’t what everyone drinks?”

“God no.”

“It seems popular on the internet.”

“‘On the internet’ explains everything.”

“Hm” he shrugged. He passed the carton to Sam. “Um... could you please open it?”

Sam nodded. “Course.” He opened it, passing the carton back to Bucky. “You having troubles with opening stuff?”

Bucky ignored him.

“Hey, don’t make this about your pride. If you need help you can ask me. You know that, don’t you?”

When Bucky said nothing Sam touched his shoulder. “Hey, you can open up a little.”

Bucky looked at him. 

“I can’t say I understand how you feel, but it helps to talk about these things.”

“I just...”

Sam felt a strange privilege. Bucky was going to open up to him! He hoped that Bucky wouldn't realize he was crossing his fingers.

He shrugged. “I don’t know” he said, clamming up again.

Sam tried to hide his disappointment, but decided against saying anything. He watched as Bucky started to randomly chuck seemingly random ingredients into the blender.

“Um... how did you go while Steve and me were out?”

Bucky looked at him, a small frown on his face. Apparently he wasn’t going to open up to Sam and he turned the blender on. 

Sam decided not to push Bucky to talk about things he didn’t want to talk about. He leaned against the bench, finishing the apple.

Bucky turned the blender off and poured a glass for Sam. “Yours” he basically grunted before pouring his own and disappearing back to Steve’s room.

Sam looked at the drink. It didn’t look particularly friendly. It actually looked rather pretentious and... green. It looked just like green sludge. He grimaced as he held the glass to his lips, taking a sip. He groaned. It was weird, but he was sure he could get used to it.


	2. Lattes & Flannels

Bucky walked out of the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans and a red and black flannel shirt.

Sam frowned. “Did you get the neighbors twelve year old to dress you?” he asked, his eyes setting on Bucky’s combat boots.

Bucky shrugged. “I thought this was fashionable.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know if I have anything to say.”

Bucky shrugged. “Wanna grab coffee with me?”

Sam knew that there had to be a catch. Since when did Bucky leave the house? (Unless it was for the weekly farmers markets, and to be honest, Sam almost didn’t believe that Bucky even left the house for that.)

Bucky raised a brow. “Takin’ that as a no-”

“I’ll come along.”

Bucky nodded. “Starbucks-”

“Yeah. That’s closest. Maybe you should add a beanie to your look.”

Bucky looked at him with his usual serious expression. “You think that would... look good?”

“Sure.”

“Maybe I will get one. Not today. Steve didn’t leave me much money this week. I want to work to help him out” he admitted.

“I uh... don’t want to be rude, but... Steve doesn’t expect you to get a job and support him.”

Bucky frowned. “And Steve...” he stopped.

“Hey, you can talk to me” he said, slipping his shoes on.

“Steve tells you this?”

He nodded. “Of course he does.”

Bucky looked at the ground.

“What’s up? Talk to me.”

Bucky shook his head. “Let’s just get coffee.”

Sam nodded. He was sure he would be able to get Bucky to spill the beans if he had coffee. Pun decidedly intended. 

Sam felt unnerved by the fact Bucky was so quiet while walking down the road. Ridiculously quiet. And he had that serial killer look. “You feeling okay?”

Bucky nodded.

“You nervous about Steve?”

He looked at Sam with that same expressionless glare he had going. “I know he is doing fine.”

Sam nodded. After all, all he was doing was having a meeting with Tony and the other Avengers. How bad could it be. “Um... looking forward to getting a new arm if it all goes well with Tony?”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know if I want my arm back. I don’t... like what it represented. And being... like this doesn’t bother me.”

Sam nodded. “Fair enough.” He stepped inside the Starbucks, looking at the menu board. He would just order the usual cappuccino. 

Bucky looked at the menu. “I’ll just stick with a latte.”

“So predictable.”

“Whatever you say Mr. I’ll just have a cappuccino.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine. Today, I am gonna get an iced white chocolate mocha.”

Bucky blinked a few times. “A what iced mocha?”

“I dare you to get something different. Boring fucking latte-”

“I’m going to get a green tea latte.”

“That still has latte in it.”

He shrugged. “It also has green tea, not coffee.”

“You have no idea what that is, do you?”

“Its green tea. With milk. It’ll do.”

Sam shook his head. He stepped up to the counter and ordered for both of them. Before he could pay Bucky thrust the money that Steve had given him in the general direction of the counter. Sam looked at him. “You sure?”

Bucky nodded. “I feel like Steve would approve.”

Sam chuckled. “Okay.”

The lady passed him back the change. Bucky pocketed it as he followed Sam to a booth. “I should have bought food. I am starving.”

“Hey, I wonder what the percentage of organic the food is here?” Sam smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“So, why do you feel you have to support Steve?”

Bucky sighed. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Is this about... before all this?” Sam prompted.

Bucky looked at the table, tracing the slight wooden pattern in the table. “When we were back in Brooklyn... I always took care of him. He means the world to me. I’d do anything for him.”

Sam smiled. 

“Sam?!”

“Hold that thought, I’ll grab the drinks.”

Bucky nodded, his hand moving up to his left shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

Sam walked back over with the drinks. “Causing you trouble?”

“No.” He looked over at a child who was staring at his lack-of arm.

Sam looked at the kid. “They tend to be a little curious” he said, looking back at Bucky. “So, you just wanna take care of Steve like you used to?”

Bucky nodded. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“No comment.”

Bucky looked at his drink, not looking back up.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Bucky nodded. “I guess I...” He picked up his drink and sipped it. He nodded. 

Sam felt like slapping himself. He had almost gotten Bucky to open up a little but nope. Not this time. “How’s it?” he asked, looking at Bucky’s drink.

Bucky nodded. “Good.” He slid the cup to Sam. “Try some.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”

He picked the drink up. Well, it had to be better than that kale smoothie. He sipped it and nodded. Not his cup of tea, literally and figuratively, but if Bucky liked it, that was all that mattered. He passed it back. “Different.”

Bucky nodded. “Its good. Thanks for daring me.” He sipped the drink again. 

Sam decided that it would actually be a great idea to drink his own drink. He sipped it, the overwhelming sweetness hit him like a bus. “Not bad” he murmured appreciatively. 

Bucky raised a brow.

“You want some?”

He shook his head. “No thanks.”

“Ah, you think I could ask you a question?”

“Sure” Bucky shrugged a little.

“Um... were you and Steve... back then-?”

Bucky choked on his drink.

Great work Sam. Just kill Bucky before Steve gets back. He sat there watching Bucky cough for what felt like five minutes (more like twenty seconds tops) before he composed himself. 

Bucky looked at him. “Don’t you dare think of making a move on him.”

Sam was surprised. He probably would have choked on his drink if he had been drinking it at that moment. “This ain’t about that kind of thing. I just wanted to understand you guys a little better.”

Bucky shrugged noncommittally. He finished his drink. “I think we should go.”

“You had enough?”

He nodded. “I feel so out of place.”

Sam nodded. Although Bucky looked like a couple of the other twenty-somethings in similar outfits. “I think you should wear your hair in a man bun.”

“Sounds stupid” Bucky said, dismissing the idea.

“People buy clip on ones, you have the real hair for one.”

Bucky stopped walking. “You know, in that case, I might consider it.”

He smirked. “Thought you might.”


	3. At the Barbers

“So, what’s today’s plan?” Sam asked.

Bucky, who was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking another one of those organic smoothies he enjoyed so much. “Going to the barbers.”

“The barbers?”

“To get my hair cut.”

“Okay. Cool. You going with some sort of an undercut or short back and sides?”

Bucky looked thoughtful. “Hmm... never thought about those... I was just getting the ends done” he admitted. He set the glass down and touched his hair. “Natasha sent me a message-”

“You spoke to her?”

He nodded. “She messages me occasionally. See how I am going.”

“Huh. Never knew.”

“Well, its not often that she does. Before yesterday it was about... a month.”

Sam nods. “Steve is back tomorrow.”

Bucky smiled. “Yes.”

‘Maybe you should get a different haircut. Surprise him.”

“I think... that is a good idea. Do you think it would help with my anonymity?”

“For sure.”

“Hm. Okay. Maybe I will ask the barber.”

Sam opened the pantry. “You made muesli?”

“Sure did” he said, trying not to look too smug. He was getting good at this stuff. He had to admit, the internet was incredible. Around cat videos and smoothie recipes he felt like he was learning new things every minute.

“How... what?”

“Don’t question it, just enjoy it.”

“You mean I can have some?”

He nodded. 

Sam looked very surprised, but decided to stick with a simple “Thank you.”

Bucky finished the rest of his smoothie and leaned over to put the glass in the sink. “Anyway, what are you doing today?”

Sam put the milk in the fridge. “I guess I should clean the place up a little for when Steve gets back.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll help when I get back.”

Sam looked dumbfounded.

“What?” Bucky asked, feeling uncomfortable. “I live here too.”

“But... you never do housework.”

“I know.” He slid off the counter. “But I think I should pull my weight.”

“I’ll leave you all the fun jobs” Sam chuckled.

“Be nice to me, I only have one arm” he pouted, before breaking out in a grin.

“I could imagine you being a little bit of goofball, y’know?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? You should ask Steve. He knows me better than I know me.”

“Sorry.”

Bucky shook his head. “Don’t.” He stretched his arms above his head. “Do you think I could borrow five dollars?”

Sam raised a brow. “You go shower, I’ll eat and give you that money when you’re leaving.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks.”

Sam nodded, shooing him away.

 

...

 

Bucky was ecstatic with his hair. It wasn’t too much shorter at the back and sides, but the top had been left longer. “This is nice. When I was younger they only really had two styles, I am sure of it.”

The barber chuckled. “Sure that’s not true.”

“Just ask my friend Steve” he said, still admiring his hair. “I really liked my long hair, but I do like this more. Its more.... sophisticated” he decided, running his fingers through his hair. “Wish I had two arms, I could run twice as many fingers through my hair” he chuckled.

The barber just nodded. “Okay... um-”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I am just... used to not having a second arm. How much do I owe?” he said quickly, wanting to make a quick escape.

“Twelve.”

Bucky nodded and passed him the cash. “Thanks and sor-”

“You look familiar.”

Bucky froze. “Ah...”

“I feel like I have seen you somewhere before...”

Bucky wanted to play it off, but he had no idea what to say. He had never been recognized publicly yet.

“Did you used to work at the bar down the road?”

“No. Must have a twin” he chuckled awkwardly.

The man nodded. “I could have sworn I’ve seen you before. Oh well. You have a good day.”

“You too.” He quickly walked outside and back towards the Starbucks. That was all different levels of awkward. He was all levels of awkward. Now, all he had to do was go to Starbucks, order like Sam always did and head home. How bad could this be?

He stepped inside and walked up to the counter, trying to look confident, but knowing that it wasn’t true. He was nervous. Usually Steve was with him, or Sam... He sighed. He could do this. It was all part of getting better. Properly acclimatizing. If he could get his hair cut, he could order coffee. Simple.

He looked at the board, even though he knew what he was going to order. Looking at the board while speaking to the barista may have seemed rude, sure, but it made him feel like he wouldn’t have some sort of panic attack. He ordered the drinks, but then he realized how hungry he was. He looked at the food, his heart pounding. He was holding up three people behind him just because he couldn’t decide. He swallowed hard, and felt himself trembling a little. He looked back at the barista who was just smiling, not saying anything. There was no judgment on her face. He felt himself relax. “Just the coffee, thanks” he said quickly.

She smiled. “No worries. And I will just grab a name.”

“James.” He passed her the cash and stepped to the side.

“Did you want your change?”

He looked at the small coins in her hand and shook his head.

“Thank you.”

He didn’t know what to do or say, so he just shrugged. He really needed to work on his interpersonal skills. 

He stood around awkwardly for his drink. He didn’t want to look at anyone, so he just stared at the ground until his name was called, which didn’t take long. He stepped up to collect his drink when the man held the two cups out.

Bucky held up one hand.

“I am so sorry” the man said, getting a cardboard holder.

Bucky shrugged. “Its fine.” He took the cardboard tray and walked out before the man could say anything else. God people were a terrible source of anxiety. They were quite unpredictable. He walked back to the house, avoiding eye contact with a few joggers and mums pushing their prams. He was glad to say he only almost got ran over by a pram once. He walked up to the door of the house, but then realized that he forgot his key. His was sure his eyes rolled back so far he saw his brain. Then he realized that he couldn’t knock on the door unless he set the drinks down. What if he put them down and they managed to tip over? He couldn’t waste the coffee.

He decided to set the coffee down, knowing that picking it up would be its own set of problems, but it was more dignified then headbutting the door. Why hadn’t Sam replaced the batteries in the doorbell? He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Sam opened the door.

“Hey- your hair looks good. I didn’t realize you had so much of it.”

Bucky frowned but nodded. “Thanks. Um...” he looked at the ground. “Coffee.”

“You bought me a coffee?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. I did.”

“That’s nice of you. I see why you wanted five bucks now.”

“Well, you were cleaning...” he shrugged.

Sam picked up the tray and walked inside, holding the door for Bucky. Sam closed the door behind him.

Bucky sat down on the lounge, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Sam sat next to him, passing him his coffee. 

Bucky looked at him. “Thanks.”

He nodded. “So, how was your day? How’d you go?”

He shook his head.

“What happened?”

Bucky sipped his latte. “Sam... what should I do if I want to get better at talking to people?”

“Simple. Role play.”

“What?”

“So, what was your situation?”

He explained the Starbucks interaction.

“Okay, so, let’s go through that. I will be the person at the counter, you be the customer.”

Bucky raised a brow. “Okay.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t look so nervous. You’re making me nervous.”

Bucky gave him an apologetic smile.

“Ready?”

Bucky nodded.

“Hi, how are you today?”

Bucky nodded. “Good. You?”

“Well thanks. What can I get you?”

Bucky automatically looked past Sam’s head, although he knew the board wasn’t on the wall behind him. He frowned and swallowed.

“Okay” Sam said. “So, when you order, I know you always look at the board, but you know what you get every time you go there. You should look at the server.”

Bucky nodded. 

“If you have trouble looking someone in the eye, look here, on the bridge of their nose or just between their eyebrows.”

“Really?”

Sam nodded. “When we do this again, try it on me.”

Bucky nodded, feeling all too enthusiastic about this new information.

“Don’t look passed me at an imaginary board. Look between my eyebrows.”

“Okay.”

Sam cleared his throat. “What can I get you?”

Bucky looked between Sam’s eyes. “Latte. Venti.”

“No worries. Was that all today?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“What name should I put it under?”

“James.”

Sam smiled. “See, that was good.”

Bucky smiled. “You think?”

“Yeah. Absolutely. How did looking between the eyes go? Was that easier for you?”

He nodded.

“Good. What about paying? Does it make you nervous?”

“I think paying is fine... cause I know that the transaction is almost over.”

Sam nodded. “I know it can be hard to talk to people, but if you wanna go through this sort of stuff again, I can do that for you.”

”I appreciate it.”

“So... how did the barber shop go?”

“Oh, the guy thought I was someone else. I hope.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m just hoping he didn’t know...”

“Yeah. Well, what’s the chances. You could pass as any almost thirty rethinking my hipster lifestyle-”

“Hipster?”

“Let’s just made this a conversation for another day.”

“I’ll look it up” Bucky said, basically jumping off the lounge to rush to Steve’s room.

...

Sam sipped his drink. His poor cappuccino had gotten a little too cold. He had totally forgot that Bucky was ‘tech-savvy’ now.


	4. Quinoa

Bucky was way too excited when Steve came home. He was all over him like a rash.

“Hey” Steve smiled, giving him a hug. “You got your hair cut?” he asked, loving the way Bucky had his hair brushed back off his face. Made him look younger.

Bucky nodded.

“Looks great” he smiled.

Bucky smiled. “Thank you.”

Sam looked over from the lounge. “How did your meeting go?”

“Well. Thanks.”

“Bucky went to Starbucks by himself yesterday.”

Steve looked back at Bucky, his fingers tracing Bucky’s jawline. “How did it go?”

Bucky nodded. “Good.”

“Even when the guy tried to pass you two drinks without the holder” Sam added.

Steve shook his head. It was bound to happen sooner or later. “Well, at least you did something you wanted to.”

“Wait a second.”

Steve and Bucky both looked at Sam.

“You go to the farmers markets by yourself. That place is always packed” Sam said.

“Its different” Bucky said. “I feel anonymous when I walk through crowds of people. I like the sense of anonymity.”

“But you don’t even like walking into Starbucks if there are too many people.”

“Small space. Farmers markets is outdoors.”

Sam nodded. “I will not question anything anymore.”

Bucky patted his shoulder. “You can question whatever you want.”

Steve chuckled. 

Sam shook his head. “Anyway, I am going to make lunch. What do you all want?”

“I made lunch” Bucky said, leaning against Steve who rubbed circles on his back.

“What did you make?” Sam asked.

“Quinoa salad.”

Steve frowned. “What is that?”

Bucky smiled. “Its nice.”

Sam shook his head.

“Don’t shake your head at me Sam” Bucky smiled, not even looking at him.

“Damn.”

Steve grinned.


	5. Loose Leaf Tea and Vegan Cafes

“Since when were you vegan?” Sam asked, looking around the quiet cafe. 

“I’m not, but a plant based diet is very good for you” Bucky explained, taking a seat near the window. “So I was thinking of eating like this a few days of the week.”

Sam nodded, sitting down across from him, and Steve sitting on his other side. “Okay then. If that is what the internet says” he smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked over the menu.

Steve was quiet, looking around at the decor. It was warm and inviting, but everyone at the counter was looking at them and whispering.

“Do you think they know we aren’t one of them?” Sam asked, leaning in close towards Bucky and Steve.

“I think they can” Steve replied.

Bucky just shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But they all look like they’re judging us” Sam said.

“It looks like they’re trying to figure out if they have Falcon and Captain America eating vegan” Bucky smirked.

Sam ignored him. “So, what do you think Steve?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s Bucky’s choice.”

“Hi there, are you guys ready to order?”

Bucky looked at Sam, knowing he wasn’t ready. “Yeah, we are.”

Sam shook his head.

“Great, what can I get for you?

“Do you have loose leaf teas?” Bucky asked.

Sam shook his head. “Cause that isn’t pretentious at all” he muttered.

“Yeah, we have peppermint and chai.”

“Great, I will have the peppermint tea, thanks” Bucky said. And I will also have the pancakes. Thank you.”

“No worries.”

“I can’t believe they do french toast here, I’ll have that” said Sam.

Steve looked confused by every single thing on the menu, so he ordered the ‘vegan breakfast’. Just because it had things he actually in it that he recognized.

“Drinks?” the lady asked.

“Um... coffee, thanks.”

She nodded and looked at Steve. “Same. Thank you.”

She nodded. “No worries.” She walked back over to the counter, her coworkers whispering to her and she whispered back.

“I wonder what they are talking about. Why do they all look so excited?” Steve asked.

“They probably think that we are attractive vegan men” Sam said.

Bucky snorted.

“What?”

“Imagine if they weren’t even vegan.”

Sam looked at Bucky. “That’s a good point.”

Bucky watched the waitress walk over with the little little teapot. He actually felt a little jittery with excitement.

“Calm down.”

“I can’t. I am so excited.”

“About peppermint tea?”

“That and that waitress is so cute.”

Steve nodded in agreement.

“You guys are so weird.”

Steve frowned. “I don’t understand?”

“You two... together?”

“Don’t worry, we aren’t cheating. Just looking at the menu without ordering” said Bucky.

Steve nodded.

The waitress set the teapot down, lifting the cup from the top of it.

Bucky put on his most charming smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome” she flushed, before walking away.

Sam shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

Steve chuckled at Sam’s exasperation. “Well, it was like this back in the day too.”

“What?”

“Well, Bucky ‘dated’ other people. Less suspicious.”

“So, you’re okay with being second?”

“He wasn’t second” Bucky scolded. He poured tea into the small cup

Steve smiled. “No, I wasn’t.”

Sam shook his head. ‘Unbelievable.”

“We aren’t as gay as you think” Bucky joked.

Steve rolled his eyes.

Sam raised a brow. “You two are gayer than I thought.”

“Rude” Bucky smirked as the waitress returned with the coffee.

“There you go. Meals won’t be too long.”

“Thanks” Steve smiled.

“No worries” she smiled back.

Sam shook his head. “I’m gonna have to drag you two outta here.”

“Not necessary” Bucky smiled, his fingers entwining with Steve’s under the table.

The waitress walked back over with Bucky’s pancakes and Steve’s meal.

Steve nodded when he looked at the toast, with spinach, onion, mushrooms, a cooked tomato and a bunch of other cooked greens. “What is that?” Sam asked, pointing at a block of off yellow.

“Think its cheese” said Steve, poking it with the fork.

“It sure is” the waitress smiled. “Vegan cheese.

Sam shook his head, nose wrinkled. “Hmm...”

Bucky looked up from his food. “Sorry Sam, should I wait until you have your meal?”

“Just eat it.”

“Thanks for your permission.”

Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Steve, hoping that Steve would chide Bucky. Of course all Steve did was awkwardly shrug and throw Sam an apologetic look. 

“Sorry about the wait”. 

“No worries” he smiled.

“You know, you look really familiar.” 

Steve and Bucky looked at Sam, brows raised.

“Yeah?”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

“Well, there you go.”

“This is more awkward than the time you asked me out when we were kids” Bucky said.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Shush.”

“Well, enjoy your meals” she smiled, walking back to the counter, flushed beet red.

Sam looked at the... thing in front of him. That wasn’t french toast. That was toast soaked in cinnamon. He looked at Bucky. “Don’t ever bring me here again” he muttered.

“You could have ordered what Steve did.”

“What? Salad and toast?”

Steve chuckled. “Well, it has a nice chutney too.”

Sam wasn’t sold on it at all. “Well, at least I am not allergic to cinnamon.”

Bucky looked at him, frowning. “Um... doesn’t french toast always have cinnamon?” he asked, cutting into his pancakes. “Why didn’t you just order pancakes if you don’t like salad and toast?”

“Can we stop calling it salad and toast?” Steve asked.

“Sorry, if you don’t like vegan breakfasts” Bucky corrected.

“Why did I even come here is the question I should be asking” Sam stated.

Bucky shook his head. “Killjoy.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “You picked breakfast last time Sam. It was your idea to take in turns.”

Bucky set his knife and fork down. “I put a lot of research into this. Looks up a few reviews. I think its Help-”

“Yelp” Sam corrected.

“Same thing.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Bucky shrugged. “So, I had a few things to base this choice on.” He sipped his tea, feeling pretty fancy. “I’m really full though.”

“Dibs!” Steve yelled out too loud.

Sam just stared at him. “You didn’t.”

“I thought you were gonna swap your cinnamon bread for the pancakes.”

“I would have, but you scared me with that hollering.”

Bucky grinned before finishing the last of the tea.

Sam folded his arms across his chest.“Can we just not let Bucky pick breakfast spots from now on?”

Bucky pouted. “I chose well.”

“He is right, these pancakes are incredible.”

Sam groaned.

“Here, have the rest” Steve said, pushing the plate in front of Sam.

“Thanks.”

Bucky passed him the small jug of syrup. “Peace offering?”

“Sure.”

“So, I was thinking if we go for dinner sometime-”

“Bucky, just stop-”

Bucky continued, unfazed by Sam’s interruption. “There is this great steakhouse down the road from here.”

Sam grinned at him. “Now you’re talking.”

Bucky smiled, looking too smug for Sam’s liking.


	6. Face Masks & Arguments

“Bucky, can you take the garbage out?”

“Go away Sam.”

“I promise I won’t lock you out again. Anyway, last time was an accident.”

“Just because I am awake doesn’t mean I am ready to do things” Bucky grumbled.

Sam sighed. “Okay. That’s it.” He walked into the kitchen, Bucky’s confused gaze watching him the whole time. Sam grabbed a garbage bag and started throwing Bucky’s collection of organic foods. Seeds and nuts, almond milk, homemade snacks. He walked over to the fridge when he felt Bucky jump on his back, wrapping his arm around his chest. 

“Stop throwing out my stuff!”

“You should help me around the house!”

“Sam, its four in the goddamn morning!”

“You’re awake! Helping out with house work will help you wake up properly. Get off my back you damn spider monkey!”

They both froze when they heard a door slam open and angry footsteps.

“You pissed off Steve” said Bucky.

“You’re the one hanging off me-”

“What the hell are you two doing? It’s four in the morning.” He looked between them, his brow furrowed. “What is this? What? Why?”

Bucky simply smiled at him.

Sam used this moment to knock Bucky off his back. “Steve, he started it.”

Bucky shook his head. “He started throwing out my stuff cause I didn’t want to help him clean the house.”

Steve looked at them both, looking even more confused. “Wait... what? Bucky, what the hell is that on your face?”

“It’s a mask.”

“A mask? Doesn’t look like any mask I’ve ever seen.”

“Natasha sent me the link yesterday.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “And then said it was meant to go to Wanda.”

“Well, yeah, but... I thought I would try it anyway.”

Steve frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s shit you put on your face to make your skin nice” Sam said.

Steve nodded. “Okay. Okay. Um...”

Bucky looked at the time on the microwave. “Ah, it’s time to wash it off.”

“Why are you two up so early?” Steve asked.

“Mask making” said Bucky.

“I just woke up” Sam shrugged.

Steve just nodded. “Okay. Well, I am going back to bed. You two should keep the noise level down.”

Bucky looked at Steve’s skin. “You know, your skin is pretty much perfect.”

“Well, so is yours.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks.”

Steve kissed his forehead. “Wash that off.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll see you back in bed?”

Steve nodded. “Sounds good.” 

Bucky nodded and walked into the bathroom. 

Steve looked back over at Sam and waved. “I’m going back to bed. You staying up?”

Sam nodded. “Too awake now.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Sleep well.”

Bucky walked back over and linked his fingers with Steve’s.

“You smell like cinnamon.”

“Thank you” Bucky smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just wanted to write something a little silly XD


End file.
